


Winter's Visit

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Happy to see her little sister before she leaves for Beacon, Winter must make a ask something of Weiss. Luckily, she gets the answer she wants before giving her sister a proper send off.





	Winter's Visit

After arriving at the family manor to see her little sister off to school, Winter approached the young Schnee with a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Weiss in a tight embrace. “Come, Weiss. We need to have a private talk before you leave for school.” Taking hold of the heiress’s hand, the Specialist guided her to her own chambers and sat her down on the bed. “Weiss, I want to say… that I’ve seen the way you look at me when I walk by during my visits. The way your face lights up when I embrace you. All the little things you do when I’m around. I want to know something. Are you in love with me?”

The young girl’s eyes went wide in surprised about her sister’s knowledge of her affection, taken back by the question. “I... I think so... You’ve been the nicest person to me in this rotten house. You and Klein basically raised me. And one day… I saw you walking down the hall and everything about you was so… attractive and perfect. And… knowing that you have a…. A cock as well… Am… Am I weird for being in love with my sister?” Weiss's face was riddled with worry and concern, yet blushing due to the embarrassment of admitting her feelings to her older sister. Her change in tone was also obviously present as she looked away from Winter, towards the ground.

Smiling to herself and letting out a soft chuckle, the older Schnee shook her head and placed her hand on her sister’s thigh. “Not at all, Weiss. In our situation, it’s perfectly normal.” Leaning closer to her sister, Winter quickly placed a kiss on the Heiress’s lips. “And very mutual.” She paused for a moment, letting the kiss sink into Weiss’s mind. “I’ve always wanted to get a blowjob from you, Weiss… Though, I’d be a bit surprised if you knew what to do.”

Without saying another word, the younger Schnee looked into the Specialist’s eyes as she reached into her sister’s pants and quickly fished out her cock, a smile on her face as she held the massive member in her hand. “I… I don’t know if I’ll be good or not… but I’ll give it my best, Winter.~” Slipping off the bed and getting down on her knees between Winter’s legs, Weiss licking along the underside of her sister's cock, teasing it as she listened to a ragged breath leave Winter. The young Heiress knew she was on the right track as she felt the cock start to stiffen and grow slightly in her hand, bringing her to lick along the sides and slowly stroke what her tongue wasn’t wrapped around.

Leaning back and going quiet to simply enjoy the pleasure that started coursing through her, Winter placed her hands on the bed as she felt Weiss continue to tease her cock with her tongue and lips, smiling as she felt the dozen of gentle kisses be placed on every inch that her sister’s lips could reach. Biting her own lower lip, the Specialist nearly lost herself as she felt the younger Schnee’s lips wrap around the head of her cock, engulfing it in her warm mouth and sending a wave of pleasure through her body unlike any other, eliciting moan after moan from the Specialist.

Weiss made sure the feeling only got better as she swirled her tongue around the cock that filled her mouth, slowly lowering herself about halfway down her sister’s shaft before softly gagging around the member. Pulling back up an inch or two, she dragged her tongue along the bottom and brought her hand back around the base of Winter’s cock as she started bobbing her head slowly but steadily. It may have been the Heiress’s first time sucking a cock, but by the way the elder sister was moaning up a storm, Weiss knew she was on the right track of what to do. Eagerly stroking the massive member in the same pattern she was bobbing her head, it was music to her ears to hear the Specialist’s moans grow louder with each passing moment.

“Oh fuck, Weiss!~” Leaning back even more against the bed, Winter tangled her fingers into her sister’s hair and tried to slowly pull her down her shaft to the base. However, she let out a quick sigh of content once Weiss’s lips reached about a third of the way down, but had to stop due to Weiss gagging once again. “I suppose I can’t make you reach the base with your first time.~” A sharp gasp left her as she felt the heiress’s teeth graze the skin of her shaft, causing her to gently flick her Weiss’s forehead as precum dripped onto her sister’s tongue. “Fine, fine. I’ll let you go at your own pace.”

Nodding to herself, Weiss smiled around the cock that was nearly lodging itself into her throat, easily reaching the back of her mouth just where she was. The young girl eagerly started bobbing her head and stroking the cock much faster than before, hoping to bring Winter to a quick and powerful orgasm. Luckily, that’s just what she managed to do. Feeling Winter’s hand grip her head tighter than before and gasping as her older sister shoved her down to the base of her cock, the heiress whined and gagged as cum flooded her throat, filling her throat and sending some directly into her stomach. After a few moments of being forced to swallow all the cum that flooded into her, Weiss was finally let off her sister’s cock, coughing and gasping for air. “Winter!~” The young girl whined, holding her throat as a small amount of cum was still on her tongue. “You could’ve warned me!”

“Sorry, Weiss. I wanted to see how you’d do.~” Giggling to herself and standing from the bed, Winter ran her hand through Weiss’s silver locks before taking a few steps away from the furniture. “Get on the bed, dear. We’re not done yet.” A smile came back to her lips as she slowly started stripping herself and watched the blush and lust fill the younger Schnee’s face. Once Winter was fully nude and her clothes dropped onto the floor in a small pile, she sat back on the bed and gestured to the middle of the room for her sister. “Go on and undress. We still have one important thing to do, Weiss.”

Listening to her sister, and failing to take her eyes off the military woman’s perfect body, Weiss did as told. Quickly standing to her feet and stripping herself of her clothing, laying it on the floor just like Winter did, before crawling onto the bed and staying on her hands and knees for a moment, letting the Specialist take a good look at her firm rear end. Turning back around to face her older sister, the heiress smiled and planted a loving on the woman’s lips. “So… Are you… Going to take my virginity, Winter?~”

“I am, Weiss. And I promise to be gentle with you as I do so.” The elder sister eased the younger onto her back before crawling over her and capturing her lips in a loving and passionate kiss. Laying over her younger sister, Winter rested her chest on top of Weiss’s budding breast, taking the moment to line her member with her younger sister’s snatch. Even though her cock was nice and slick thanks to the blowjob mere moments ago, the Specialist took her time in penetrating her little sister, not wanting to bring her too much pain.

A pained gasp left Weiss’s lips as she felt Winter’s length slipping past her folds into her cunt, spreading her inner walls perfectly around the member forcing its way into her. Either fortunately, or unfortunately, the older sister stopped before reaching the heiress’s hymen, starting to make quick and gentle thrusts as she worked herself into a rhythm. This rhythm didn’t take long until both girls were moaning into each other’s mouths, bringing pulses of pleasure to both of them as the Specialist pushed herself back into her sister’s tight hole.

However, Winter knew she couldn’t keep like this forever, not filing her sister with every inch of the cock Weiss was quickly growing to love. Gently placing her hands on the heiress’s hips and pulling her lips away from their kiss, the older sister made one quick thrust during her rhythm that broke past her the younger girl’s inner barrier and nearly pounded against her cervix. Of course, she knew that Weiss would be feeling pain and most likely clench up around her cock, but the moment she bottomed out inside of the girl, Winter didn’t expect the small amount of resistance that she was given. Perhaps Weiss had started to enjoy pain to a small degree on her own.

Wrapping her arms around Winter’s back, Weiss bit her lip hard in order to keep herself from screaming out in pain. But that didn’t stop her from bucking her hips in order to meet Winter’s movements, wanting to draw more pleasure from the experience as the two went on and on about themselves. Opening her eyes to look into her sister’s once again, the young heiress felt the massive member pounding against her womb with each and every push and let out moan after moan with each one, more than happy to allow her sister to have control of the situation.

Moving her hands from the younger girl’s hips to her breasts, Winter pinched her sister’s nipples, lightly pulling on them as well to test her masochist theory. Just as she thought, the cunt she had was filling tightened exponentially as a louder and more blissful moan left Weiss’s lips. “Well, look at you, Weiss!~ When did you start finding pleasure in pain?” Giving her nipples a quick twist, she knew she’d only providing more pleasure for them both as her hips only started to move faster than before.

“Winter! Winter, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!~” The heiress wrapped her legs around her older sister’s waist, unintentionally locking her inside of her own cunt. The younger sister failed to even process the moan that left Winter in response in her admittance of cumming. What she was able to easily process, however, was the sheer amount of cum that flooded into her womb as Winter was forced to cum inside of her. Unable to respond right away to the feeling of being filled with cum, Weiss simply looked up at her sister, seeing her eyes and face contorted in bliss and orgasmic pleasure. “It feels… so warm…”

Hearing her little sister speak after having flooded her with cum, Winter gasped and placed a loving kiss onto Weiss’s lips and wrapped her arms around the young girl’s body. Quickly sitting up and pulling her into her lap without removing her cock from the heiress’s cunt, the Specialist smiled and looked into the younger’s eyes. “I… I can’t believe we just did that, Weiss… You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to.”

“I think I have an idea.~” Weiss giggled and placed a loving kiss onto Winter’s cheek, smiling and resting her head onto the elder Schnee’s shoulder. “I wish we didn’t have to leave. I won’t get to see you for a long time…”  
  
“I know, Weiss. But it’ll be okay. I have reason to visit more often now.” Running her hand through those silver locks once again, Winter smiled down to her sister before slowly pulling her from around her cock. “However, you must leave for Beacon in a few hours and I have to leave for work once you do so. It’d also be fairly bad if anyone found us like this.” The Specialist made her way back to her clothing and kept her smile as she got dressed. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do something like this again, alright, Weiss?~”

“Of course, Winter!”


End file.
